endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Endurance
Endurance is the first season of a new fear factor/survivor type of show, where twenty teens will be dropped off in the Pacific Islands, and will compete against each other in both physical and mental challenges, with hopes of staying in the game. In the end, only one teen team will be left standing, and will take home the grand prize. They leave behind all friends, family, cell phones, television and electricity, ten guys and ten girls from all corners of America join together not knowing what adventures and challenges await them. Season 1 of Endurance took place in Catalina Island, California. Production Endurance is the successor to the ill-fated Moolah Beach, another show created by JD Roth. A change in ownership of Fox Family Network (now ABC Family), opened up a new offer from Discovery Kids for a reality series. Endurance filled that offer, and was also broadcast on NBC as part of its Saturday morning Discovery Kids on NBC block of programs. The show was produced by 3Ball Productions. Twenty contestants, ages 12–15, were chosen that spring from five-minute audition tapes sent in by more than 10,000 teens. Shooting of the series took place each summer over a three week period. The selected contestant arrived at a secret remote location in late July with a family member or guardian who would remain in a nearby hotel. The first season of Endurance took place in Catalina Island. 'Location' The very first season of Endurance found 20 kids stranded on a deserted island off the coast of California. These islands are home to many of California's seabirds, sea lions, seals and other endangered species. During this season, the contestants had to battle cold weather, rocky terrain and complete isolation. It is estimated that these islands were formed almost 100 million years ago from underwater seismic and volcanic activity! Contestants Episode List Pyramid Piece History Elimination Table Colors significance (FIRST) This team won the final Endurance Mission and became Endurance Champs. (SECOND) This lost the final Endurance Mission and became the runners-up. (WIN) This team won the Endurance Mission. (WIN) This team won the Temple Mission. (SAMDHI) This team was handicapped with the Samadhi. (SAFE) This team didn't win the challenge, but didn't go to Temple or receive the Samadhi. (TEMPLE) This team won at the Temple of Fate and avoided elimination. (OUT) This team lost at the Temple of Fate and was eliminated. Trivia *Fewest number of pieces in play: 10 *Fewest number of pieces on the line in the finale: 1 *Most missions won by one team: 6 (Blue) *Only season where there's a history lesson with the mission. *First of three seasons that takes place in California. *Youngest Endurance contestant: Trevor was 12 years old during filming (tied with Christopher Tavarez on Endurance: Tehachapi) *Only season to have a reunion show. *Shortest alliance in Endurance History: [[The Brotherhood|the Brotherhood ]](Purple-Green-Blue-Orange) lasted until Blue gave Orange the Samadhi the same episode it was established: Tilt. *Only season where the teams chose their grand prize trip. *Only season where the eliminated team's piece is in play in the next Endurance Mission. *One of two seasons where Yellow makes it to the final four or higher. *One of two seasons where Blue wins the entire season. *Only season where there's an official list of who's partnered with whom (All of the other seasons have similar lists; this is the only list where it was shown during the partner selection). *Gray's elimination in Knotted Up started the notorious Curse of the Gray Team. *First of four seasons where Orange is the third team eliminated. It is also the first of three where they finish 5th overall. *Only season where Purple fails to make it to the final four or higher before Endurance: Fiji. *The Best of Endurance episode aired almost 3 years after the original season was broadcast. **This also happened in Endurance 2 *Three events: Sabrina lying to stay in the game, Sabrina manipulating Layla to put Christian with Ashley, and Max's letter to Jonna made the top ten moments of the first four seasons according to the Discovery Kids website. *Max and Jenna, the Gray Team from this season, returned for Endurance 2. *Only season where the finale is a one-part episode. *Only season where a team has two starting pyramid pieces. *First season where a team hasn't been to the Temple of Fate before finale, and only time before Endurance: High Sierras . *Marks the beginning of the Three Temple Curse. *Three of the grand prize trips: in the Galapogos Islands, Costa Rica, and Australia, have been recycled as the grand prize trips for Endurance 3: Hawaii, Endurance: Tehachapi, and Endurance: Fiji respectively. Episodes *Endurance 1 Episodes on Google Drive Category:Seasons